


The date

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Oliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is on a date and Oliver doesn’t take it very well</p>
            </blockquote>





	The date

She was on a date, Felicity was on a date, and it was okay with him. Why would it bother him, he was with Sara and the were good, they were happy, so what if Felicity was in a fancy restaurant with a fancy dress with a little bastard that probably didn't appreciated her half of what she deserved? It was her problem, not his, so why was he so upset? Why he couldn't take her off his mind since she told him she was taking the night off because she had a date with some Sam? Peter? He didn't listen to his name.

He was so immerse in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Sara calling him until she put her hand in his arm. Then he remembered, they were in the foundry, training..

"Ollie, Ollie!"

"What' oh, I'm sorry"

"You didn't heard anything I just said, did you?" she sat on the floor and he did the same thing beside her.

"I'm really sorry, I was thinking about…" he didn't knew what to say, he couldn't say the truth, but she interrupted his thoughts again

"About Felicity.." her face and voice were calm, she didn't seem upset, she was just saying the obvious

"What? No, why would I be thinking about her ?"

"Well, because she's on a date and you're.. here" she pointed to the foundry

"Sara don't be ridiculous, I'm with you"

"Ollie, let's be honest okay? I know you think that we are good together, but that's only because you and I are much alike, we both have been through hell and back, so we, together it makes sense.. you think this is safer, for the three of us, for me because I can defend myself, for her because you won't put her in danger, and for you.. because that way you still can refuse to admit that what you feel for her is real." Oliver looked down ,He didn't knew how to answer that

"Sara I'm.. I don't.."

"Don't worry Ollie, it's okay because I think I've done the same with you, but now… it's just I don't think this relationship is what we both deserve, we need someone who can fix us, not that accepts that we are broken, and that person for you is Felicity" she leaned forward him and kissed him briefly "goodbye." she got up and walked away, letting him alone in his mind

Sara's words were like a hammer to him, it was true, being with Sara was easy, they were both broken, and he knew she could understand that part of him better than anyone else, she was tough, but with Felicity, although she proved herself to be one of a kind, in his mind she was so fragile, so innocent, that watch that innocence disappear of her eyes just for him, was too selfish, he couldn't do that to her. But if he look deeper in his mind, and in his heart, he already knew what he would found, or rather who. Since the day he met her, Felicity had made herself a place in his heart, bit by bit, and now she was set there, permanently.

She was his light in the road , his hope and his joy, she was the first person he saw as a person, as someone who could be in his life, not as a threat or a enemy, she was just a person, his person…

But now she was on a date, and maybe, just maybe, his person just become someone else's and he knew that that would broke what was left of his heart, but if she was happy, he wouldn't say a thing, even if he would feel like dying every time he saw her with someone else.

One hour later he still was in the same place, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, that's when he heard steps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw one of the most beautiful vision of his life, he started with her feet, wearing a black heels that made her legs go forever, and a strapless black dress that ended a little before her knees and that fitted her body like a glove.

"Oliver.. hi, I thought you would've been gone home by now" he stood up, still shocked of how stunning she was

"Oh no, I was just training, what are you doing here so late?"

"I forgot my keys here" she said to him while walking to her desk and grabbing a keychain of one of her drawers.

"Right.. how was your date?"

"Well I would say it was… short, we didn't even make to dessert, I cut him off"

"What happened?" he was suddenly far more interested in her date

"nothing it's just,… I'm not going to hide myself or change because a guy find intimidating that I went to MIT or thinks that I talk to much or that my babble is .. how did he say.. childish and shameful.."

"So he was a total asshole" he didn't understand that man, Felicity's mind was one of the greatest he knew, and her babble was just, adorable… he was grateful that man besides an asshole was stupid enough to let her go

"Yep, basically"

"For what it's worth, I like when you start babbling", she looked around

"So… where's Sara?"

"I don't know,"

"How's that? You don't know where your girlfriend is?"

"We broke up," he sighed "well in fact, she broke up with me"

"Oliver I'm so sorry"

"I'm not, I think it's for the best… I love Sara in a way but…" he positioned himself in front of her, maybe too close, but definitely too far

"But what?"

"But she's not the woman I'm in love with"

"Oh" he smiled at her, she was so beautiful and it was so hard having her so close and not ….

"I just hope that the woman I love is willing to… let my try and make her happy, as happy as she deserves" he was closer with every word, incapable of take his eyes off of hers

"She would be a fool if she turned down that proposal" he smiled against her mouth

"Well she is a genius, she went to MIT" she smiled and with that his lips were on hers, his hands were on her waist, and his heart in her hands


End file.
